Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{5}{8} \times 0.5 \times -0.75 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.5 = \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -0.75 = -\dfrac{7.5}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{5 \times 1 \times -3} {8 \times 2 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{3}{4}} = -\dfrac{15}{64} $